1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to substituted 2,5-dihydro-3H-pyrazolo-[4,3-c]pyridazin-3-one derivatives, to the preparation thereof and to the therapeutic use thereof.
2. Description of the Art
Diphenylpyrazole derivatives having an affinity for cannabinoid CB1 receptors have been described in particular in U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,941, EP 0 576 357, EP 0 656 354 and EP 1 150 961.
2,5-Dihydro-3H-pyrazolo[4,3-c]pyridazin-3-one derivatives having an activity as hybridizing chemical agents are described in Youji Huaxue, 2004, 24(6), 645-649.
Novel substituted 2,5-dihydro-3H-pyrazolo[4,3-c]pyridazin-3-one derivatives which have cannabinoid CB1 receptor antagonist properties, located centrally and/or peripherally, have now been found.